YEAH
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: So...actually this story just came out when me and my friend were chatting in facebook and it really seemed cool.    Read and review and we'll chat some more! YEAH!


* SO THIS IS A STORY ME AND KAITHLIN MADE UP IN THE CHAT...WOW! *

* * *

**"A STORY THAT WE MADE UP AT OUR CHAT"**

* * *

" The friggen sky" She said in a sing-song voice, " Is falling down dooooooooown...Even if the sky is- FOR PETE'S SAKE THE SKY IS WHERE IT SHOULD BE!"

She sighed and plopped down on the couch beside her and fell into a deep sleep. An unknown visitor came in, holding a 45 Caliber Pistol, aimed it at her head and pulled the trigger...

No one heard her scream. The neighborhood was empty. The 'visitor' visited every house and hers was last. But as her scream died down, she realized that she was still alive and somebody was standing in front of her- shielding her from the bullet.

Her eyes closed. When she woke up she was in a hospital, the nurse was just by the door when her eyes opened. She tried moving her hand to motion the nurse to come nearer but somebody was holding them. She then noticed that some one fell asleep beside her bed. She noticed that the one beside her was male with white hair. She couldnt see the face because it was burried in his arms, so she tried waking him up. And he did. She saw the deepest shade of red on the boy's eyes. She was mesmerized with it.

She gasped when the boy stoop up with a patch on his shoulder.

" It's fine" The boy said ant motioned the girl to relax for her wounds would bleed again.

The girl sat down properly and the boy sat on the bed with her.

" I'll go get some thing for both of you to eat. " The nurse said and left the two in the room alone.

The girl blushed and looked away when the boy eyed on her. She did her best to turn her head, but she could not for the boy's eyes was amazing. She recognized him from school. He was 2 years older than her. He was her sempai.

' sempai' ..she taught in her mind...he was a senior about to graduate at the end of the school year. And she thought of why he was here in the first place and how did he get in her house.

She layed down and looked at the window. There were birds flying. The boy held her hand. It was warm.

" Your hands..they're warm."

He put the back of his hand on her fore head to feel if she had fever. The girl blushed and became hotter.

" Your temperature is high!" The boy said to the girl.

She sat up and covered herself with the blanket, " You need medecine"

When the boy was about to leave, she grabbed his hand and told him, "No,its nothing. Stay for a while" She blushed and looked away as he sat back down. He took her hands on his and leaned down. His forehead touched hers and he could feel her warmth.

They looked at each other and blushed. Both of them looked away when the nurse came bach with a tray of food.

She set it on the bedside table and left again. The boy got the bowl of soup and took a spoonful of it. " Open wide!" He smiled. The girl giggled and smiled. She opened her mouth for the boy to put the soup in her mouth. He took another spoonful and she gladly ate from it.

They stopped when there was a loud banging sound from the lower floors. The boy put the bowl down on the side table and told the girl to wait. He went out and asked the nurse what was happening. The lady said that some people are fighting there down. I t was a gang war and they were all injured, so they were sent to the hospital before being put in to jail.

But as he was about to go back upstairs, the gang leaders came in, holding guns and aimed for him. He quickly ran to the corridors and managed to get only a scratch from their rain of bullets.

Some nurses called the police standing by. But they were shot to death. The police stopped them. But they were shot to death. They said the gang members were high and didnt know what they were doing.

BUT THEY WERE SHOT TO DEATH SO THEY RAN AROUND THE HOSPITAL SHOOTING PATIENTS!

The boy got in her room and quickly helped her stand up. But the men came inside and threatened to shoot them if they move. She quietly whined and clutched his arm tighter. He got their things and sneaked out of the room.

he told the girl to go down, but they were cornered before they did that.

He grabbed the girl and jumped down on the window! Luckily, they landed on a small portion of a roof and he leaped down again.

He placed her down on the soft grass and sat beside her. He winced and and clutched his bleeding shoulder. She shifted towards him and slowly stroked his hair. Then her hands trailed to his wound.

" You can be so reckless...Sempai," She whispered.

And she closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. The ambulances came and they took them to get healed. They got inside the ambulance car and sat beside each other. She rested her head on his shoulder and dozed of.

* * *

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK! COMMENT PLEASE!**


End file.
